Los Otros
by Cris Snape
Summary: Para 30Vicios. Treinta momentos en la vida de "Los Otros", esos -casi- completos desconocidos. 17. Viaje. En teoría, el viaje no debía acarrear demasiados problemas, pero la teoría no siempre se cumple.
1. 1 Brillo

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. Danny/Colleen._

**Tema: **1. Brillo.

**Palabras: **818.

**Resumen: **Nadie puede ser madre dentro de la Isla, aunque a Colleen no le importe intentarlo.

**MOMENTO 1**

**BRILLO**

**La luz de sus ojos**

-Quiero tener un hijo.

Danny deja de cepillarse los dientes y mira a Colleen a través del espejo. Es temprano y ella aún está en bata de casa, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados de sueño. Danny mentiría si dijera que no está sorprendido, aunque en cierta forma ya se esperaba que la mujer dijera algo así. Desde que supieron que esa chica del avión había logrado tener un bebé, los instintos maternales de Colleen parecían haberse multiplicado por cien y ya había dejado caer el tema en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, esa mañana parece más decidida que nunca y habla de forma directa, como cada vez que quiere algo y no está dispuesta a renunciar a ello. Danny sabe que no tiene forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión porque, aunque él comparta los deseos de la mujer, es plenamente consciente de los riesgos y no quiere perderla. No a ella, después de haber visto morir a tantas mujeres en la Isla.

Lentamente, se vuelve hacia el lavabo y se enjuaga la boca. De reojo, observa el reflejo de Colleen. Se ha cruzado de brazos, esperando. No su permiso, Danny es plenamente consciente de ello, pero sí su apoyo.

-Es muy peligroso –Dice simplemente, avanzando hacia ella, sin tocarla. No es bueno tocar a Colleen cuando se le está intentando negar algo.

-No me importa. Quiero correr el riesgo.

-Morirás, Colleen.

-Juliet dice que...

-Ambos sabemos que Juliet no puede hacer nada. El problema está en la Isla. No puedes quedarte embarazada aquí.

-Quiero intentarlo, Danny –Colleen da un paso adelante y le coge de los brazos, mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos. Pretende convencerlo con todas sus armas; con sus gestos, sus palabras, sus caricias y sus miradas. Lamentablemente, el hombre es consciente de que no podrá negarse durante mucho tiempo –Necesito tener un hijo tuyo, Danny. Algo que sea nuestro y nos una para siempre.

-Ya estamos unidos. No necesitamos demostrarnos nada, Colleen. No quiero perderte. No podría vivir sin ti.

Ella lo mira unos segundos más, hasta que agacha la cabeza y sus brazos caen laxos junto a su cuerpo. Danny estira una mano e intenta tocarla, pero la mujer lo rechaza y se aleja de él con brusquedad. No está furiosa, sólo herida y muy entristecida.

-Desde niña he querido ser madre, Danny. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que me muero por tener un hijo y sé que tú serías un gran padre. Podríamos ser muy felices juntos, con nuestro bebé. Verlo crecer, educarle, quererle –Colleen suspira, se cubre los ojos con las manos y, durante un segundo, Danny cree que va a echarse a llorar –Me estoy haciendo mayor, Ben. Antes de lo que pensamos tendré la menopausia y, entonces, mis sueños se irán al traste. Quiero intentarlo antes de que eso ocurra, y si debo morir, lo haré sabiendo que juntos fuimos capaces de crear una vida. Seré feliz. ¿No lo entiendes?

Danny permanece inmóvil unos segundos, hasta que afirma con la cabeza, cansado y derrotado. Sin decir nada, abraza a Colleen, aspira el aroma a canela de su cabello y le besa la frente. Le parece increíble haber llegado a amar tanto a esa mujer. Cuando llegó a la Isla, había cerrado las puertas al amor –quiso creer que para siempre- y ella le demostró lo maravilloso que podía ser querer a alguien sin límites, dejándose llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias. La amaba con locura, la deseaba como un animal y la protegía como un salvaje. Sólo ella le daba verdaderos motivos para vivir, y el brillo de aquellos ojos oscuros le devolvía la luz a su vida, antes oscura y vacía de ilusiones.

-Hablaremos con Juliet –Colleen sonríe al escucharlo hablar, sus manos en la cintura masculina y sus ojos fijos en los de él. Lo sabe preocupado y asustado. Ella misma lo está, pero sus deseos de ser madre son más fuertes que el sentido común y todos sus miedos –Podríamos empezar ese nuevo tratamiento cuando regresemos de la otra isla. ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que es una idea genial. Gracias, Dan.

Colleen le besa delicadamente los labios y, después, lo echa del cuarto de baño con una alegría cargada de picardía. Danny se queda parado frente a la puerta con expresión compungida. Sabe que ella nunca podrá cumplir su sueño de ser madre. Si finalmente consigue quedarse embarazada, morirá como todas las demás. Él rezará todos los días para que eso no ocurra y, sobre todo, se preparará para el momento en que deba perderla. Le llena de aprensión saber que nunca podrá aceptar la muerte de esa mujer. Cuando llegue el fatal desenlace, él la seguirá allá donde vaya. Sin Colleen, la vida en la Isla –o fuera de ella- dejará de tener sentido. Sólo espera que sus últimos meses de vida sean los más felices de su existencia. Luchará porque así sea.



_Hola a todos._

_Como es evidente, acabo de embarcarme en una nueva aventura en mitad del universo de "Lost". Después de echarle un ojo a la nueva tabla publicada en 30Vicios, decidí que me gustaba muchísimo y que debía empezarla lo antes posible. Al principio, me planteé meterme en el fandom de Harry Potter, pero necesitaba escribir algo sobre __**Los Otros**__, y aquí estoy. Las próximas 30 viñetas girarán en torno a ellos y sus vivencias. Me gustan __**Los Otros**__; todo parece indicar que son unos hijos de puta –de hecho, lo son- pero algo me dice que no son tan malos como parecen, y que saben cosas que nuestro queridos __**losties**__ ignoran. Para descubrirlo, habrá que esperar a la cuarta temporada –y rezar porque los guionistas dejen la huelga y se pongan a escribir como locos._

_Este capítulo se ha centrado en dos personajes prácticamente desconocidos. Danny y Colleen. Danny siempre me pareció un cabrón sádico, y Colleen dijo una frase que da que pensar, aquello de que __**Los Otros**__ no son enemigos de nadie, pero que pueden serlo si se les tocan las narices –o algo parecido, jeje- Seguro que estos dos se quisieron mucho, por eso a Danny se le fue la olla de aquella forma y la tomó con Sawyer, que ni siquiera le había disparado a Colleen._

_En fin, será mejor que vaya cerrando la boca. Muchas gracias por atreveos a leer este nuevo fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que aguantéis los siguientes veintinueve capítulos que tenemos por delante. Es un mundo, pero procuraré terminar la tabla relativamente pronto._

_Muchos besos,_

_Cris Snape_


	2. 2 Riesgo

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros.Karl/Juliet._

**Tema: **2. Riesgo.

**Palabras: **1375

**Resumen: **Si se trata de Alex, merece la pena correr el riesgo.

**MOMENTO 2**

**RIESGO**

**Por ella**

Le duele todo. Quizá, Karl no pueda recordar mucho de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero está seguro de que esos bestias no dejaron un solo rincón de su cuerpo sin golpear. Está tirado en el suelo, con los ojos apenas abiertos y fijos en el techo de la celda. Ben lo ha enviado allí. Afirma que el chico necesita un escarmiento por tocar lo que no es suyo. Y vaya si se lo haN dado. No es que no le hubieran dado una paliza antes, pero aquella fue peor, porque Alex estaba delante y la humillación que sintió es, aún ahora, algo insoportable.

Con suma dificultad, consigue ponerse de lado y se incorpora un poco. Le duelen las costillas y apenas puede apoyar las rodillas en el suelo, pero logra arrastrase hasta la puerta y agarrar el cuenco repleto de agua que alguien ha dejado allí. Seguramente a escondidas. A duras penas puede saciar su sed, pero al menos consigue que el ardor de garganta se transforme en una leve molestia. Y, además, se siente un poco mejor. Lo suficiente para sentarse en el suelo y apoyar la espalda en la pared, en una postura un poco más digna que la que tenía cuando despertó.

Ben dice que necesita reflexionar. Afirma que es un niñato estúpido y terco, y que tiene suerte de ser apenas un crío, porque está harto de sus tonterías y ansía poder librarse de él. Le molesta mucho tener que soportarlo. Le hace perder los estribos. Ben no es de los que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, pero cuando se trata de Alex, es fácil verlo perder los nervios.

Siempre ha pretendido dominar la vida de su hija. Alex no se deja, y Karl la quiere. Ben nunca lo ha considerado como uno más del grupo y, evidentemente, no le parece que sea el mejor candidato para la chica. A pesar de que la mayoría de la gente los ve como dos mocosos imberbes, a Ben le preocupa su cercanía. Karl no puede evitar sonreír maliciosamente cuando piensa que, tal vez, el _buen_ hombre está un poco celoso de él. Está claro que Ben es un padre en extremo protector y que él no podrá hacer nada para ganarse su aprobación.

Karl suspira profundamente. Se lleva la mano al labio y lo palpa con cuidado. Lo tiene roto. Tom es bastante bueno pegando a la gente, aunque hay gente en el poblado que da golpes más fuertes que él. Ethan, por ejemplo; es una suerte que l se niegue a pegar a la gente, escudándose en su posición de médico. Excusa estúpida para todos –Ben incluido- pero que es poco más que una bendición para Karl.

De pronto, la puerta de la celda se abre. Karl intenta dominarse, pero descubre que está asustado y se encoge en el suelo, intentando hacerse muy pequeño para evitar que lo descubran. Sin embargo, no tarda en escuchar la risa suave de Juliet y se siente a salvo. Apenas hace tres meses que ella llegó a la Isla, pero Karl la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no es como los demás. Posiblemente sólo sea cuestión de tiempo que se vuelva en su contra, pero hasta entonces prefiere disfrutar de los minutos de paz que alguien ahí arriba le ha concedido.

Juliet avanza dos pasos, y a Karl le parece un ángel, con su pelo rubio suelto y agitado por el viento, y su vestido blanco y vaporoso agitándose en todas direcciones. Posiblemente tenga fiebre, y el chico se siente estúpido. Y también terriblemente vulnerable.

-Eres muy terco, Karl.

Juliet habla con suavidad, llega junto a él y deposita un botiquín de primeros auxilios a su lado. Karl deja que ella le coja la barbilla y le alce la cara, y es incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Se siente muy cansado, y sólo quiere que alguien le cure y le deje vivir como un adolescente normal, lejos de Ben y todos esos psicópatas que, día sí y día también, le recuerdan que él no es absolutamente nadie en ese sitio.

-Tendré que darte puntos en la ceja. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Karl afirma con la cabeza y, aunque realmente no se siente con fuerzas, logra llegas hasta una silla que hay en un rincón de la estancia. Gime de dolor al sentarse en ella y Juliet le alza la camiseta. Frunce el ceño cuando ve los moratones en tórax y espalda, y lo palpa con cuidado para asegurarse de que no tiene nada roto.

-Le pediré a Ethan que venga a echarte un ojo. No me gusta este golpe.

Señala una fea mancha negra que tiene en el lado derecho, junto a la cadera. Karl sisea cuando ella apenas le roza, y Juliet parece realmente preocupada. Es una locura. No lleva mucho tiempo en la Isla y no sabe qué pensar. Está allí para ayudar a las mujeres embarazadas, no para ver como dos hombres fuertes le dan una paliza a un niño de catorce años sólo por hacer lo que se supone que hacen los adolescentes: besarse con una chica.

-Estaré bien. No me pasa nada.

-¿No te pasa nada? –Juliet agita la cabeza. Con movimientos precisos, coge gasas y agua oxigenada y comienza a limpiarle las heridas antes de poner yodo en ellas –Deberías hacer lo que Ben te dice.

Karl agacha la cabeza. No está para escuchar más discursos y, además, no es justo que todo el mundo le diga que Ben tiene razón. Ese tipo no es más que un maniático cruel y despótico, y Karl no puede evitar odiarlo. A pesar de que nunca ha entendido muy bien ese sentimiento, sabe que odia a Benjamin Linus. Casi tanto como quiere a su hija.

-Intentaré hablar con él. ¿De acuerdo? No está bien que te golpeen de esta manera.

-Será inútil –Masculla Karl, apartando la cara por culpa del intenso escozor –Quiere que me aleje de Alex.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

-Porque me gusta un montón.

Es tan obvio, que Juliet se siente tonta. Mira a Karl con indulgencia y sonríe, preparando aguja e hilo para suturarle el corte de la ceja.

-De todas formas, Ben no quiere que os veáis. ¿No crees que es más seguro para ti hacerle caso?

-Pero es que me gusta Alex.

Karl es un niño. Quizá no egoísta, pero si inconsciente. Lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de lo peligroso que es obcecarse en aquella idea de ver a la joven Alexandra. Posiblemente no comprende que Ben no es de los que pierden el tiempo con juegos tontos, y siente una gran pena por el chico.

-Podemos vernos a escondidas.

-Y arriesgaros a que os pillen, como anoche.

-¿Y si quiero correr el riesgo?

Juliet menea la cabeza, ligeramente entristecida. Karl es un niño cabezota, pero Ben es... Ben es algo que Juliet no ha visto antes y que no le gusta en absoluto.

-Karl, escúchame –Juliet lo coge con firmeza por los hombros y lo mira a los ojos –No estás a salvo. He oído cosas y la mayoría de la gente no te quiere aquí. Si sigues desafiando a Ben de esa forma, conseguirás que te maten.

-Eso ya lo sé, aunque no creo que Ben me mate –De pronto, Karl no parece tan niño. Hay un brillo extraño en su mirada que habla de madurez y determinación –Alex también me quiere a mí.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Si Ben me hace algo, Alex se enfadará con él y lo rechazará –Karl baja el tono de voz y Juliet tiene que acercarse a él para escucharle –Ella antes estaba ciega, pero hace tiempo que empezó a darse cuenta de cómo es Ben. Y no le gusta.

-Es su padre.

-Y a mí me quiere. Y yo la quiero a ella. No me importan las veces que me peguen. Seguiré viéndome con Alex todas las veces que ella quiera. Me dan igual los riesgos y todos _esos_. Quiero estar con Alex.

Juliet no tiene nada que decir. Cualquier argumento que se le ocurra resultará inútil, así que se limita a seguir con la curación de Karl y a esperar que Ben no pierda la poca paciencia que le queda. Sólo son niños.



_Segunda viñeta... ¡Ah, qué inspirada estoy! Me temo que he dejado un poco de lado otras historias, pero me apetece escribir sobre Los Otros. Me apetece mucho :) _

_Hoy les ha tocado el turno a Karl y a Juliet, en aquellos tiempos en que ella aún no había tenido que aprender a matar a sangre fría a la gente. Supongo que Karl sigue siendo el mismo, y que Ben no lo quiere en absoluto. Aunque, claro, no es que Ben quiera a mucha gente._

_Lo dicho. Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, dejad un comentario. Si no, también ;)_

_Besos_


	3. 3 Encuentro

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros._Ben/Richard

**Tema: **3.Encuentro.

**Palabras: **1048.

**Resumen: **Ben sale en busca de una cosa, y encuentra otra totalmente diferente.

** b MOMENTO 3 /b **

** b ENCUENTRO /b **

** b Persiguiendo un sueño /b **

La ha visto y ha guardado silencio. Si alguien supiera que Benjamin Linus ha visto a su madre muerta en dos ocasiones, no tardarían en ponerle una camisa de fuerza y enviarlo al manicomio más cercano. Pero Ben sabe que sus ojos no le han engañado, y por eso se cuelga la mochila al hombro y se prepara para ir en busca de aquella mujer. Ha robado las claves de la barrera sónica a un guardia despistado, y su padre ni siquiera se ha percatado de que falta comida de la nevera. Su padre no se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Está borracho casi todo el rato, y Ben lo odia por eso y por otros centenares de razones que no quiere ni puede enumerar. Debe darse prisa, aprovechar la noche para abandonar el poblado y salir ahí fuera, a la Isla.

No se ha parado a pensar en los riesgos. No sólo porque aquella isla ya es suficientemente peligrosa de por sí, sino porque lejos de la barrera le esperan un viaje a lo desconocido, animales salvajes y, sobre todo, los _hostiles_. Ben no sabe quiénes son, pero desde que llegó allí la gente no había dejado de repetir que eran violentos e inclementes. Precisamente lo que su nombre indicaba: hostiles. Ben no tiene ni idea de lo que hará si se encuentra con alguno de ellos, aunque tampoco se ha planteado muy en serio esa posibilidad. En el fondo no es más que un niño –él diría que más inteligente que otros chicos de su edad- y sólo tiene fuerzas para concentrarse en una cosa: encontrar a su madre.

Ha soñado muchas veces con ella. Cuando era más pequeño, imaginaba cómo serían sus caricias, sus sonrisas y sus besos. De su padre no ha recibido más que desprecios y rencores, indiferencia en el mejor de los casos. Roger Linus ni siquiera es digno de tener un hijo como Ben. El niño lo sabe y anhela encontrar a su madre porque, tal vez, ella si pueda apreciar su talento, su inteligencia y tantas otras cosas que su padre es incapaz de ver. Tal vez ella pueda abrazarlo y felicitarle en su cumpleaños, hacerle algún regalo y no acusarle de la muerte de alguien que falleció en trágicas circunstancias pero que, definitivamente, no lo hizo por su culpa.

Ben mira atrás cuando la última luz del poblado desaparece entre la maleza de la selva. Suspira, sabiendo que ya no puede retroceder, y aprieta el paso en dirección a una salida. Le gustaría volver a ver a su madre, a ella que siempre ha estado ahí cuando más la necesitaba. Pero no la ve y consigue deslizarle entre las sombras sin que los guardianes de noche lo vean. Es fácil abandonar los límites de la iniciativa Dharma. Lo realmente complicado es conseguir entrar de nuevo. Sin embargo, Ben está decidido y no le importa lo que deja atrás. Lo que le espera al otro lado de la barrera sónica no puede ser peor que lo que tiene ahora. No hay nada que perder si no tienes nada.

Siente miedo, sería inútil negarlo. A pesar de que camina deprisa, le parece oír susurros a su alrededor y siente centenares de ojos clavados en él, acechando cada uno de sus pasos. Durante un segundo, se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho y piensa en volver atrás, pero recuerda a su madre. Ella dijo que no era el momento, pero Ben no está de acuerdo. El momento fue hace mucho tiempo. No puede soportar más, ni a su padre ni a los demás. Tan solo Annie es alguien con quién poder estar, pero el chico ni siquiera pensó en ella cuando se fue. La aleja de su mente con un movimiento de cabeza y avanza un poco más.

Lo que antes creían imaginaciones suyas, ahora es totalmente real. Las voces son claras a su alrededor. Incluso puede oír ligeras pisadas aplastando las hojas caídas en el suelo. Se detiene y mira a su alrededor. Los ojos entornados y el cuerpo tenso, alerta. Esperando. Y, entonces, llama a su madre. Idiota, inconsciente e ilusionado. Ben casi puede sentirla a su lado. No le importa lo que los demás digan. Aunque ella esté muerta, el chico sabe perfectamente lo que ha visto.

Piensa en avanzar un poco más, con la sensación de estar más cerca de su objetivo, cuando algo se mueve entre los árboles y aparece un hombre. Ben se asusta. Sigue en tensión y observa al otro tipo con fijeza, examinándolo. Tiene la ropa andrajosa, el pelo y la barba muy largos y está sucio. No necesita pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que es uno de los _hostiles_. En cuestión de segundos comprende que va a morir e intenta huir, pero el hombre le habla y le tranquiliza. Le insta a volver con los _suyos_. Le roba sus esperanzas respecto a su madre. Y, aún así, Ben quiere ir con él. No sabe por qué, pero lo prefiere. A pesar de que siempre le han dicho que los _hostiles_ son una banda de asesinos inmisericordes, Benjamin Linus opta por ir con aquel desconocido antes que volver atrás, junto a su padre. Un padre que no es nada para él.

Ben no sabe por qué, pero el hombre lo acepta. Se llama Richard y hay algo extraño en él, una fuerza desconocida para el niño, un halo misterioso que le rodea, como si ese hombre viviera atrapado en algún instante del más remoto de los pasados. Algo salvaje y atractivo. Calma y violencia entremezcladas. Richard parece un hombre perfectamente capaz de controlar sus emociones, alguien que lucha por lo que quiere, que enfrenta cualquier obstáculo existente en su camino. Alguien de quién, tal vez, Ben podría aprender mucho.

Y, aunque finalmente el chico regresa al poblado y a la casa de su padre, lo hace sintiéndose alguien nuevo. Ya no pertenece a la iniciativa Dharma, aunque viva entre sus límites y hable con su gente. Ha descubierto a los_ hostiles_, los verdaderos habitantes de la Isla, y sabe perfectamente que su futuro está entre ellos. Porque ellos le dirán todo lo que necesita saber y, quizá, le ayuden a encontrar a su madre.

Muerta o viva, ella está allí. En _su_ Isla.


	4. 4 Cambio

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. __Juliet/Goodwin._

**Tema: **4. Cambio.

**Palabras: **1168.

**Resumen: **Cuando más cansada de todo está, Juliet encuentra un apoyo inesperado.

**MOMENTO 2**

**CAMBIO**

**Atrapada**

Cuando el funeral terminó, la gente se dispersó lentamente y todos volvieron a sus casas, a sus quehaceres cotidianos, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Eso era lo más jodido de morirse, que los demás siempre regresaban a su rutinaria existencia y terminaban por olvidarse del fallecido. A Juliet, eso le hacía sentirse frustrada. Le daba rabia pensar que, algún día, ella desaparecería del mundo y los demás se quedarían ahí, sufriendo, riendo, soñando. Viviendo. Y era algo egoísta, pero a ella le asfixiaba pensar en ello, más aún en la Isla. Fuera, estaba su hermana para recordarla, pero allí no tenía a nadie.

Llevaba más de un año en aquel exótico lugar. Al principio había intentado granjearse la simpatía de sus compañeros, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir que no eran demasiado _normales_. Aquella comunidad era extraña, errática y misteriosa. Juliet no había conseguido hacer ni un solo amigo, aunque tenía relaciones cordiales con casi todo el mundo. No le gustaban muchas cosas de las que pasaban a su alrededor, pero ella no estaba allí para juzgar a nadie. Tenía entre manos una misión mucho más importante y que, por momentos, se le antojaba imposible: averiguar por qué las mujeres no conseguían tener a sus bebés en la Isla.

Habían muerto tres. La última se llamaba Johanna y casi había llegado hasta el final. Juliet había pasado días a su lado, hablando sobre el futuro niño. Johanna había comentado que deseaba tener un varón, que le llamaría Ernie y que lo llevaría todos los días a la playa para enseñarlo a nadar desde muy pequeño. Juliet la había escuchado siempre con una sonrisa en la boca, había tenido la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, pero Johanna había muerto y ella se había sentido como una mierda.

No había hablado con nadie en todo ese tiempo. En el funeral, se había mantenido distante, silenciosa, casi invisible. Aunque siempre había sido una mujer tímida, las dos veces anteriores había intentado consolar a los demás, buscar ella misma un poco de apoyo, y había fracasado. Ya no tenía sentido seguir intentándolo. Juliet se veía distinta y ya no sentía la necesidad de acercarse a los demás ni de lograr su aprobación. Se sentía capaz de afrontar todo aquello en soledad, valiéndose de una fortaleza antes desconocida para ella, y llegar hasta el final. Otras veces, se sentía débil, desesperada y atrapada en mitad de la nada, con gentes que no la apreciaban y prácticamente a merced de un hombre que no le permitía salir de la Isla.

Richard le había prometido que sería algo temporal. Ben aseguró que podría marcharse cuando quisiera, y Juliet ya se lo había pedido una vez, poco antes de que Johanna muriera, cuando comprendió que no podía hacer nada por ella. Ben le pidió paciencia y entrega, y ella estaba dispuesta a concedérselas, aunque no ilimitadamente.

Juliet se había quedado sola. Los murmullos de sus compañeros apenas se escuchaban. Se abrazó a sí misma y sintió más ganas que nunca de escapar de allí. No podía continuar viviendo de esa manera, fracasando en todos sus intentos por salvar la vida de las mujeres, comenzando a desesperarse un poco. A veces, incluso se preguntaba si alguna vez traería a otro bebé al mundo. Le ocurría cuando más deprimida y desesperada estaba, cuando pensaba que no podría salir jamás de la Isla y que nunca encontraría un solución para el problema de la fertilidad.

-Juliet. ¿Estás bien?

La mujer se sorprendió. No esperaba que nadie le hablara en ese momento, y ahí estaba Goodwin, parado a unos pocos pasos de distancia y mirándola fijamente. Goodwin era un hombre guapo y agradable, aunque había algo indómito en su mirada. A Juliet le gustaba hablar con él a veces. Era inteligente y jugaba bastante bien a las cartas. Algunas noches, cuando Ethan organizaba partidas de póker en su casa, vaciaba los bolsillos de sus desdichados oponentes. Especialmente los del pobre Tom, que parecía confiar demasiado en la suerte y no sabía que en el póker había cosas mucho más importantes que el azar.

Juliet suspiró profundamente, pero no respondió a la pregunta. Era evidente que no se sentía bien. Echó a andar hacia el poblado, sintiendo la presencia de Goodwin junto a ella.

-Johanna sabía que había muy pocas posibilidades de llevar a buen término el embarazo. Ethan y tú hablasteis muchas veces sobre el tema. Fue decisión suya.

-Eso lo sé, Goodwin –Juliet no se molestó en mirarlo. Si pensaba que ella se sentía culpable, el hombre no podía estar más equivocado. Él permaneció en silencio un rato, hasta que habló con suavidad.

-Te siento extraña. Cambiada.

-¿Cambiada?

-Más distante. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente, Goodwin. ¿Por qué insistes?

-Porque estoy preocupado. Por ti.

Si Ben hubiera aparecido ante sus ojos vestido con un tutú rosa, Juliet no podría haberse sorprendido más. Se detuvo en seco y, rápidamente, se giró para encarar al hombre. No había diversión ni ironía en su mirada, sino una extraña sinceridad. Juliet llevaba el suficiente tiempo allí para saber que la sinceridad no era algo que la gente del poblado practicara demasiado a menudo.

-No tienes motivos para estarlo. Me encuentro bien. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

De todo. De la Isla, del fracaso, de la gente, de estar atrapada allí. Y también físicamente, después de tres días sin dormir, sosteniendo la mano de una moribunda.

-Entonces –Y Goodwin sonríe de forma extraña, atreviéndose a tocarla, deslizando un brazo por su cintura. Apenas un roce que hace a Juliet cerrar los ojos y pensar en cosas que hacía tiempo no sentía –Será mejor que te acompañe a casa.

Algo le dice a Juliet que aceptarlo podría implicar más cosas de las que desearía, pero no le importa. Ya no. Lleva demasiado tiempo allí y, además, está agotada. Por eso deja que Goodwin siga tocándola y que la lleve a su casa. Los dos caminaban en silencio, acompañados de algunos sonidos lejanos.

-¿Nunca has pensado en marcharte de aquí, Goodwin?

Juliet sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero no pudo contenerse. Él la miró de forma extraña un segundo, y Juliet pensó que llamaría a Ben y la acusarían de algo horrible, pero en lugar de eso Goodwin sonrió.

-Miles de veces.

-¡Miles! –Juliet suspiró, sorprendida por la respuesta -¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

-Porque sé que no hay nada para mí lejos de la Isla. Este es nuestro hogar, Juliet. Nunca encontraremos un sitio mejor que este. Por eso puedo soportarlo.

Goodwin se fue sin decir nada. Y aunque Juliet tenía la sensación de que había estado hablando con una persona a la que le habían lavado el cerebro, se sintió reconfortada y se descubrió a sí misma deseando la compañía de aquel hombre más allá de los funerales y las partidas de cartas de Ethan. Quizá, al día siguiente lo invitaría a tomar el té y a dar una vuelta por la playa. Lo que pasara después, sólo el tiempo lo diría.


	5. 5 Determinación

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. __Ethan._

**Tema: **5. Determinación.

**Palabras: **658.

**Resumen: **El fin justifica los medios.

**MOMENTO 5**

**DETERMINACIÓN**

**Improvisando**

Hurley nunca le pareció un mal tipo. Se le daba bastante bien tratar con la gente y era un auténtico experto aliviando tensiones, aún sin proponérselo. En algunas ocasiones, incluso se había reído con él, pero ese día le odiaba. Ethan pensaba en él y no podía evitar sentir una ira ciega en su contra. Porque Hurley, quizá el más débil de todos los del campamento, el menos preparado físicamente, el más supersticioso, el menos inteligente –o tal vez no- le había descubierto. De forma casual, casi estúpida, pero lo había hecho y, ahora, Ethan se veía obligado a improvisar. Y él odiaba improvisar.

Ethan había nacido para cumplir órdenes. Era un hombre metódico, tranquilo y frío. El pulso nunca le temblaba, ni dentro del quirófano ni a la hora de empuñar un arma, y siempre llevaba a buen puerto lo que se proponía. Aunque prefería tener un plan, unas premisas a las que acogerse. Antes de actuar, estudiaba todas las posibilidades: los problemas, sus puntos débiles y fuertes, absolutamente todo. Pero, en esa ocasión, había cometido un error. Se había confiado, no le había prestado la suficiente atención a Hurley y le habían descubierto.

Posiblemente hubiera llegado a aquel punto de cualquier forma. Más tarde o más temprano alguien se habría preocupado por hacer la lista de los pasajeros, pero Ethan confió en tener un poco más de tiempo para planificarlo todo mejor. Después de todo, los líderes de aquel grupo estaban más ocupados en otros quehaceres, como conseguir agua y comida o pedir ayuda al exterior. Incluso Ben se había mostrado tranquilo. Hurley siempre les pareció un poco insignificante. Nunca les preocupó y, ahora, Ethan estaba allí, mirando a los ojos a aquel chico mientras enrollaba las lianas alrededor de su cuello.

Se llama Charlie. Solía tocar en un grupo de música que, durante un tiempo, encandiló a Alex, la hija de Ben. Él odiaba sus sonidos bruscos y desafinados, las letras simples de sus canciones y su _look_ de roqueros venidos a menos. Definitivamente, nunca le habían gustado aquellos tipos, pero tampoco tenía nada en contra de ellos. No sentía nada hacia Charlie mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le anunciaba en silencio que iba a morir.

Ethan se consideraba un buen soldado. Había estado inyectando aquel remedio a Claire, intentando ayudarla –y estudiarla al mismo tiempo- y, después hizo lo que creyó conveniente cuando lo supo todo perdido. Fue fácil llevárselos. Charlie había mostrado una gran determinación cuando se negó a dejar a Claire, la misma que estaba condenándolo a muerte por culpa de Jack y Kate, que se empeñaban en perseguirlos.

Ethan les había advertido, les había dado la oportunidad de volver atrás. Podrían haber salvado a Charlie con solo retroceder. Su muerte no era necesaria, y él no mataba a menos que fuera absolutamente imprescindible. Como en ese momento.

No le daba pena Charlie. No sentía piedad ni le importaba sentir su cuerpo sudoroso ni escuchar sus gemidos aterrados. Tampoco se molestó en ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. Después de todo, tendría una muerte rápida. Le colgaría, patalearía durante un minuto y nada más. Se moriría. Ethan se aseguraría de que así fuera. No era necesario ser demasiado cruel. Era médico. No le gustaba serlo.

Comprueba una vez más que el nudo está bien hecho e intercambia una última mirada con el chico. No llora, aunque parece a punto de hacerlo. Por el contrario, traga aire a borbotones, consciente de que aquellas son sus últimas inspiraciones, y cierra los ojos cuando Ethan lo empuja. Se escucha el crujido de las ramas cuando el cuerpo cae. Ethan se da media vuelta, da un salto cargado de agilidad y se aleja con Claire sin mirar atrás.

Ahora sí podrá llevar a la chica a un lugar seguro. Jack y Kate, sus perseguidores, estarán demasiado ocupados intentando salvar aquella vida perdida. Porque Charlie no saldrá vivo de la Isla. Ethan está seguro de ello.


	6. 6 Locura

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. __Bonnie/Greta._

**Tema: **6. Locura.

**Palabras: **850.

**Resumen: **Un buen soldado obedece órdenes. Nunca hace preguntas.

**MOMENTO 6**

**LOCURA**

**Good vibrations**

-¿Por qué crees que Ben quiere mantener bloqueadas las comunicaciones con el exterior?

Bonnie levanta la mirada. Greta está sentada frente a ella, jugando distraídamente con los cordones de sus botas y con la vista fija en un punto indefinido de la pared. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo en silencio, aburridas y cansadas de la monotonía reinante en su vida, pero Greta no parece haber hablado para que le respondan. Se la ve indiferente y Bonnie sabe que nada cambiaría en ella de no obtener una respuesta. Pero Bonnie también necesita escuchar un sonido más allá del rumor del mar que las rodea, y suspira encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Serviría de algo saberlo? Estamos aquí para obedecer órdenes.

-Es sólo curiosidad. Llevamos aquí mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo piensa que estamos en Canadá. Debe traerse algo importante entre manos. ¿No te parece?

-No lo sé, Greta. Posiblemente, sí. Ben no hace nada sin tener un buen motivo.

Greta se queda callada. El silencio vuelve a reinar durante unos minutos más. Minutos que la mujer pasa paseando por la pasarela, junto al agua del océano, rifle en mano y actitud despreocupada.

-Quiere aislarnos –Dice de pronto, captando la atención de su compañera.

-¿Aislarnos? ¿A nosotros? ¿Por qué?

-Por Juliet. ¿No has notado las inmensas ganas que tiene de salir de la Isla? Seguramente tema que los demás quieran lo mismo que ella.

Bonnie parpadea, intentando averiguar cómo ha llegado esa mujer a semejantes conclusiones, aunque sin darle demasiado crédito.

-Ben no se cansa de repetir que somos libres de salir de la Isla cuando queramos. Para eso está el submarino. Eso que dices es una locura. Además. ¿Por qué íbamos a querer salir de la Isla?

-Juliet echa de menos a su familia.

-Sí, pero ella está aquí de forma temporal. Nosotras no. El sueño de nuestra vida, el sueño de todos nosotros, es estar en esta Isla, obtener todo aquello que Ben prometió que podría proporcionarnos. ¿Para qué marcharse de aquí? Es el único hogar que hemos tenido nunca.

Greta afirma con la cabeza y vuelve a callar. Se sienta frente a Bonnie de nuevo, pensando en Ben y en sus acciones. Es un buen líder. Conoce perfectamente a Jacob, y eso es más de lo que nadie podría pedirle nunca, pero a veces es demasiado misterioso. Guarda para él todos los secretos y eso desconcierta a todo el campamento. Aunque el desconcierto sea algo que no muchos puedan permitirse.

-Quiere evitar que los de Oceanic establezcan contacto con el exterior –Dice Bonnie de repente, con suficiencia, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio y se alegrara de ser ella quién lo descubriera antes –Si lograran pedir ayuda, todo se complicaría.

-Es perfectamente posible, supongo –Greta se encoge de hombros y vuelve a adquirir una postura relajada –Esa gente está demasiado ansiosa por largarse. Son peligrosos.

-No entienden nada. Si supieran lo que Ben sabe, querrían quedarse también. No se dan cuenta de que estar aquí es lo mejor que les ha pasado nunca.

Las mujeres afirman con la cabeza, mostrándose conformes con esa afirmación. Los de Oceanic son, en cierta forma, sus enemigos. Hacen peligrar su forma de vida y ellos mismos han hecho crecer la mutua enemistad. Cegados por su forma de vida anterior, no comprenden la Isla y dañan todo lo que les rodea. Además, han matado a muchos compañeros y ni Bonnie ni Greta están dispuestas a perdonar eso. Si en algún momento sintieron un poco de compasión por esa gente, esos sentimientos han desaparecido. Ben tenía razón cuando afirmaba que la lástima y la clemencia no servían de mucho casi nunca.

-Debieron morir cuando se estrelló el avión. Ese era su destino.

Greta no puede estar más de acuerdo con su compañera. Si no existieran los supervivientes del vuelo 815 de Oceanic, se habrían ahorrado muchos problemas. Seguirían en casa, con su gente, viviendo tranquilos y contentos, en mitad de aquel paraíso que muy pocos lograban entender.

-_Good vibrations_ –Greta sonríe, mirando de reojo la parpadeante luz amarilla de la habitación contigua -¿Quién mejor que un músico para programar el código?

-Me pregunto quién elegiría la canción.

-No creo que fuera Ben. No tiene pinta de gustarle los _Beach Boys_.

Bonnie ríe. Definitivamente, su compañera tiene razón. No conoce los gustos musicales de Benjamin Linus, pero no lo imagina bailando los alegres ritmos de aquel mítico grupo musical.

-Deberíamos preguntárselo alguna vez.

-Un buen soldado obedece órdenes. Nunca hace preguntas.

Greta se queda seria un segundo ante la solemnidad mostrada por su compañera, pero también se pone a reír. Le gusta haber iniciado esa conversación. El silencio es una de las cosas que más trabajo le cuesta soportar. Y, aunque realmente no han llegado a ningún sitio con ese intercambio de palabras, ambas se sienten más relajadas y tranquilas, preparadas para afrontar un nuevo día de total aburrimiento en _El Espejo_. Ellas son mujeres de acción, pero trabajos como aquel también son necesarios y les encanta la idea de que Ben confíe en ellas. Ambas se esforzarán por cumplir con su deber. Siempre y a cualquier precio.



_Siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber qué pretendía Ben al bloquear las comunicaciones en la Isla. ¿Incomunicar a los Hosties? ¿A sus Otros? ¿Impedir que el barco de los amiguitos de Noemi los localizaran? Ni siquiera Bonnie y Greta sabían lo que hacían, aunque alguna vez debieron hacerse preguntas. _

_Aquí dejo la nueva viñeta. Ya he visto el primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada y, aunque el doblaje en castellano me gustaba, la versión original me vuelve loca. Me encanta. Me muero por que se descargue el segundo capítulo y poder oírlos a todos otra vez :) Y si digo esto no es por decir. Es para advertir que, quizá, incluya spoilers de la cuarta temporada de ahora en adelante, aunque eso ya lo indicaré en el capítulo correspondiente._

_Nada más que añadir. Que la cosa vaya bien y hasta pronto, brothes_


	7. 7 Estaciones

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. __Alex/Karl._

**Tema: **7. Estaciones.

**Palabras: **596.

**Resumen:** Lo que Karl es capaz de hacer por Álex.

**MOMENTO 7**

**ESTACIONES**

**Nieve**

-¿Sabes qué no me gusta de la Isla? –Preguntó un día Álex. Karl y ella habían salido a dar una vuelta y estaban contemplando un nuevo y hermoso atardecer junto al mar, con las manos entrelazadas y una media sonrisa iluminando sus rostros juveniles, algo infantiles aún en algunos momentos –Que no haya estaciones.

-¿Estaciones? –Repitió Karl, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, pues ella había hablado de pronto, sin una conversación previa para saber lo que quería decirle.

-Ya sabes. Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno.

-¡Oh! Ya.

-¿No te parece que deben ser bonitas?

-Pues no sé, Álex...

-A mí si me lo parece –Alex suspiró con expresión soñadora, soltando la mano suave de su novio –Los árboles florecientes de la primavera; el ambiente cálido del verano con sus días luminosos e interminables; los colores dorados y ocres de un otoño que lo llena todo de hojas secas. Y el invierno. Me encantaría sentir el invierno.

-¿Por qué? Debe ser muy frío –Karl fingió un cómico estremecimiento que hizo reír a la chica, iluminándose con una luz propia repleta de pureza e irrealidad.

-Si no hace frío, es imposible que haya nieve.

-¿Nieve?

-Blanca y helada nieve, cubriéndolo todo con un manto suave y hermoso...

-¡Oh, demonios! ¿Has vuelto a ver esas horribles películas en la televisión?

Álex rió con ganas. Esa tarde se sentía exultante de alegría y ni siquiera le importó que Karl pretendiera meterse con ella. De pronto, y sin venir a cuento, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le besó, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Me quieres?

-¡Oh, Álex!

-No contestes. Si me quieres, haz que nieve para mí. Aquí, en La Isla.

Álex se había ido después de eso, dejando a Karl con cara de tonto y sin saber qué hacer. Claro que la quería, aunque le apenara muchísimo reconocerlo. Si no la quisiera, no estaría con ella, arriesgando el pellejo por culpa de Ben. Lo que ella le pidió fue algo absurdo, algo que ni siquiera Álex pensó seriamente y, sin embargo, Karl estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que, por ella, era capaz de hacer nevar en aquel clima tropical al que era imposible que llegara el invierno.



-No te la quites hasta que yo no te diga. ¿De acuerdo? –Decía Karl una semana después, mientras trepaba dificultosamente a un árbol.

Álex estaba en el suelo, con los ojos vendados y la incertidumbre presente en su rostro. Karl había ido a buscarla un rato antes y se la había llevado del pueblo sin explicaciones, alegando únicamente que tenía una sorpresa para ella. Estaba intrigada e impaciente y se sintió tentada de hacer trampas, pero Karl se lo impidió.

-¡Ey! No hagas eso. ¿Vale? Espera un segundo.

Álex sintió algo fresco acariciando su mejilla y dio un paso atrás. Pero, entonces, Karl la instó a quitarse la venda y la chica ahogó un grito de asombro. Estaba _nevando_. Karl había cubierto un poco de selva con miles de pétalos de flor blancos y, en ese momento, dejaba caer más de ellos sobre su cabeza. Realmente parecía nieve y, aunque a Álex ya se le había olvidado la conversación que mantuvo con el chico en el acantilado, no tardó en recordarla y en sentirse emocionada y, ante todo, querida.

Karl bajó del árbol con agilidad y se acercó a ella. La agarró por la cintura y apartó unos cuantos pétalos de su cabeza. Álex sonrió, incapaz de decir nada. A veces, no eran necesarias las palabras para hablar de sentimientos, y Karl lo demostró con creces.


	8. 8 Carrera

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. __Tom._

**Tema:** 8. Carrera.

**Palabras: **434.

**Resumen:** A pesar de sus largos años de experiencia, a él también pueden sorprenderle.

**MOMENTO 8**

**CARRERA**

**A contrarreloj**

El médico se la había jugado. Seguramente a Ben le cabrearía muchísimo lo que estaba pasando y Tom se lamentaba por ello, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Jack, uno de los supervivientes, alguien que nunca le había parecido realmente peligroso, un cirujano refutado y concienzudo, acababa de poner en jaque a todo el mundo, convirtiendo una operación relativamente controlada en una auténtica carrera contrarreloj que nadie podía permitirse el lujo de perder.

Mientras Tom miraba de reojo la sangre que manaba de la espalda de Ben, sintiendo como las nauseas lo invadían y su mundo empezaba a volverse blanco, se obligó a sí mismo a pensar rápido. ¿Qué haría Ben de estar capacitado para hacer algo? Tom sabía lo que Jack pretendía, pero no podían permitirse el lujo de perder a Sawyer o a Kate. Aunque, claro, conocía perfectamente a Danny y sabía que a Sawyer no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para estar entre ellos. Su camarada se la tenía jurada desde la muerte de Colleen, y todos, incluso Ben, se habían mostrado conformes con dejar que se cobrara su merecida venganza.

Pero ahora había mucho más en juego que la rabia de Danny. Ben estaba en juego, y si lo perdían a él, perdían mucha estabilidad en el grupo. Perdían el contacto con Jacob –o eso era lo que Ben les había hecho creer-. Posiblemente no estarían del todo perdidos. Había mucha otra gente capaz de asumir el liderato. Richard, Isabel, incluso él mismo, si conseguía lograr algún apoyo entre los más jóvenes. Pero Tom no quería ser el líder de nada, y tampoco quería que Richard o Isabel lo fueran. Él quería a Ben. Estaba en la Isla por Ben, y sólo por él haría cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria. Incluso olvidarse de lo que el mismísimo Ben haría y tomar sus propias decisiones.

Si para lograr salvarlo tenía que obedecer las órdenes del médico, rendirse a sus chantajes, lo haría. Aunque Ben se enfadara con él después. Aunque estuviera plenamente convencido de que Jack se estaba tirando un farol y era incapaz de dejar morir a nadie. Tom lo sabía, pero no iba a arriesgarse, así que cogió el walkie-talkie y se puso en contacto con un Danny más cabreado de la cuenta. Iba a hacer lo impensable, pero también lo imprescindible. Lamentablemente, dudaba mucho que Danny fuera a hacerle caso. Así pues, una vez cumplida su misión sólo cabía esperar a que todo saliera bien y que Jack no fuera capaz de dejar morir a nadie después de todo. Por el bien de su gente y de la Isla.


	9. 9 Verdad

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. __Richard._

**Tema:** 9.Verdad.

**Palabras: **926.

**Resumen:** Richard conoce lo suficiente a Ben para saber que está mintiendo.

**MOMENTO 9**

**VERDAD**

**Olvidar lo importante**

John Locke había matado a su padre. Todos creían eso, todos estaban sorprendidos y la mayoría parecían encantados con la idea. Muchos consideraban que aquel hombre era alguien especial, que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas en La Isla y se habían sentido decepcionados cuando, según las palabras de Ben, no pudo desligarse de su pasado para formar parte de un futuro en común. La mayoría de sus compañeros preferían conformarse con la versión simple de los hechos, pero Richard entendía a Benjamin Linus mejor que nadie y comprendió qué pretendía al llevar a Locke con ellos y traer a su padre a La Isla: ridiculizarle y alejarle de su campamento.

Por eso le pareció impagable el rostro de su camarada cuando Locke apareció cargando el cadáver de su padre. Ben estaba evidentemente enfadado. ¡Oh, sí! Sin duda eso supuso un duro varapalo para él; saber que sus bien trazados planes habían fallado, ser consciente de que por una vez cometió un error al juzgar a una persona le había trastocado muchísimo. Tanto que no logró mantener su máscara de frialdad imperturbable y estuvo a punto de perder el control ante todos. Richard había observado las caras sorprendidas; le costó un gran esfuerzo permanecer imperturbable, pero su rostro no dio señales de lo que había hecho. Nadie se dio cuenta de que él sabía la verdad: que Locke no había matado a su padre, sino ese otro superviviente del Oceanic 815, alguien que tenía buenos motivos para querer vengarse de aquel timador desalmado y cruel.

Richard sabía que si Ben descubría su treta montaría en cólera. No era muy dado a tolerar aquella clase de desafíos. Era un líder recto, dictatorial e inflexible y, a pesar de que Richard también era muy importante en su jerarquía de poder, lo respetaba. Ben estaba muy unido a Jacob, y Jacob era el verdadero mandamás de La Isla. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera poner en duda sus acciones, porque Ben también se equivocaba y él sabía lo suficiente para intentar enmendar sus errores.

Uno de los que más le preocupaba era la obsesión de Ben por la incapacidad de reproducción que todos padecían. A Richard le parecía un mal menor, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tantos años _allí_ que ya le costaba trabajo recordar la fecha de su cumpleaños. ¿Para que querría un hombre tener descendencia si podía disfrutar de una juventud perpetua? Richard consideraba que Ben estaba empezando a perder el norte por ese motivo. Se había olvidado de lo que era realmente importante en La Isla, perdiendo el tiempo con aquello, y por eso decidió ayudar a Locke. Ben necesitaba aprender una lección y Richard se la había dado.

El problema surgió cuando supieron que nueva gente llegaría a La Isla. Richard sabía perfectamente quiénes eran y qué pretendía, y le alegró comprobar que Ben no había perdido la perspectiva por completo. Por una vez se olvidó de sus propios intereses y se centró en lo primordial, enviándolos a _El Templo_ y tomando el toro por los cuernos. Arriesgando su vida por el bien común, tal y como había hecho en otras ocasiones. Alguien debía ir con los supervivientes y él era el hombre perfecto.

Aún así, Richard no pudo evitar mirarlo con desconfianza cuando se separaron. La burda excusa que había puesto con respecto a la desaparición de Locke no le convenció. Era evidente que Ben no iba a dejar que nadie, mucho menos un superviviente del avión, pusiera en duda su autoridad frente a todos, y Locke le exigió ir a ver a Jacob. Y no con buenos modales precisamente. Richard ignoraba lo que ocurrió exactamente, pero podía suponerlo.

Alex debía estar implicada. La chica parecía cada vez más alejada del grupo, sobre todo después de la desaparición de Karl. Sin duda Ben no había sabido manejar el asunto. Richard quería creer que una parte del hombre estaba sinceramente preocupada por Alex. Tener novio podía traer consecuencias letales para ella si quedaba embarazada. Pero, además, Ben no soportaba a Karl. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando era niño, porque también había algo rebelde en él, algo que no podía controlar por completo y que conseguía ponerlo nervioso. Evidentemente, Karl los había traicionado. Igual que Juliet y, ahora, Alex.

Ben sabía cuál era el castigo para los traidores. Richard también. El hecho de que Juliet salvara la vida había sido algo casi circunstancial porque, después de todo, gracias a ella Ben no murió. Además, Ben la quería para ella. Richard llevaba demasiado tiempo observándolo, lo conocía demasiado bien para no darse cuenta de ello. Ben quería a Juliet y la había perdido. Tal vez por eso se llevaba a Alex, para no tener que perderla a ella también, bien a manos de sus compañeros, bien por la propia naturaleza de la chica.

Richard sabía que algo no estaba bien. Sabía que Ben estaba nervioso por algo que tenía que ver con Locke y con Jacob, pero no esperaba que se lo contara. Ben nunca le contaba nada a nadie. Sus planes eran suyos hasta que llegaba el momento de ejecutarlos y, tal vez por eso, era el líder de todos. Porque la desconfianza era la clave de la victoria, porque los secretos siempre dejaban de ser secretos y Ben no necesitaba más traidores a su lado. Y aunque Richard quería saber qué había ocurrido, no podía hacer más que llevarse a su gente al lugar acordado y mantenerlos a salvo. El futuro se presentaba complicado y cada uno tenía una misión que cumplir.


	10. 10 Conquista

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. __Ben._

**Tema:** 10. Conquista.

**Palabras: **441.

**Resumen:** Las reglas del juego han cambiado y, por una vez, Ben no las ha roto.

**Advertencia: **Spoiler gigantesco del 4x09 y de todo _Lost_. Ya sabéis ;)

**MOMENTO 10**

**CONQUISTA**

**Una nueva guerra**

Sus ojos están secos, su rostro impasible y él se mantiene silencioso, calmado, pero toda su alma llora, desgarrada por el dolor de la pérdida, por lo injusto del destino y lo incomprensible de la situación. Su cerebro tarda unos segundos en asimilar la muerte de Álex y, cuando lo hace, algo se rompe dentro de él.

Álex. Su querida Álex. Su rebelde y problemática niña, la única persona a la que, quizá, Ben ha amado de verdad, está muerta. Muerta. Es algo que no puede aceptar como real. No. Ni siquiera ha podido despedirse de ella, porque jurar que no la quiere no es una forma de despedirla. No. Despedirse hubiera sido estar con ella, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba –que aún la ama- a pesar de todas las peleas, de las manipulaciones, de los secretos y las mentiras. Su pobre y querida Álex muerta. Asesinada por el único que hombre que le había prometido que nunca le haría daño.

Fue un acuerdo entre los dos. Hombres en guerra, pero caballeros y, ante todo, amantes padres. No importaba quién tuviera que caer para conseguir el dominio de la Isla. Culpables o inocentes, su sangre carecía de importancia para ambos. Sólo ellas importaban. Alexandra y Penélope. Penny y Álex. Las únicas intocables.

Ben se retuerce, destrozado y vengativo, y su mente pronto le hace ver que debe cambiar de estrategia. Las reglas del juego han cambiado y, por una vez, no ha sido él quién las ha roto. Widmore, orgullo y sanguinario Widmore. Cruel y desalmado Charles Widmore. Él había puesto fin a su acuerdo y Ben asume que la veda ha sido abierta. Porque él ha podido perder a Álex –y, con ella, el único pedazo de su alma que aún era capaz de sentir- pero no ha sido derrotado. Porque ahora no sólo importa la conquista de la Isla. No. Ahora Benjamin Linus tiene más motivos que nunca para querer vender a Widmore. La venganza. Y la venganza de un padre abatido es lo peor que existe.

Posiblemente, a esas alturas ese cabrón traidor haya puesto a su hija a salvo, pero será inútil. Ambos saben que, desde que ese hijo de puta apretó el gatillo y mató a Álex, Penélope Widmore estuvo sentenciada. Saben que no puede esconderse, porque Ben no es de los que olvidan. No. Ben es inteligente y es rencoroso, y no perdonará ni olvidará ni el asesinato de su niña ni su venganza. Porque Ben se muere porque Widmore sienta lo mismo que él en ese momento, y no parará hasta conseguirlo. Sea cual sea el precio a pagar por lograrlo.


	11. 11 Futuro

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. __Los Otros._

**Tema: **11. Futuro.

**Palabras: **854.

**Resumen:** Porque todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar. ¿O no?

**Advertencia: **Gran Spoiler de la Finale de la cuarta temporada. Ya sabéis ;)

**MOMENTO 11**

**FUTURO**

**Un nuevo líder**

No recuerdan demasiado bien cuando supieron de él. Tan solo son conscientes de lo ansiosos y emocionados que están porque finalmente _Él_ está allí y llevan tanto tiempo esperándolo que los días y las semanas han pasado casi desdibujados. Unas veces exageradamente lentos y otras lamentablemente rápidos, pero siempre insoldables, dejando el pasado atrás. Podría decirse que para siempre.

Pero _Él_ está allí y se sienten emocionados, más felices de lo que han estado en mucho tiempo. No muchos lo demuestran –no tienen un momento para hacerlo- pero están convencidos de que pronto empezará un nuevo ciclo en la Isla y están ansiosos porque comience. Tal vez, algunas cosas les decepciones –a Richard ya le decepcionaron antes- pero sin duda todo irá mejor. Porque Ben no es un mal líder, pero ha perdido la perspectiva y sólo tiene en mente esa obsesión suya de crear vida dentro de la Isla. Porque Benjamin Linus es demasiado listo, demasiado calculador y demasiado manipulador, y a veces todos tienen la sensación de que su poder desdibuja el de Jacob, y Jacob siempre ha sido el auténtico dueño de la Isla, sus habitantes y todo lo que ocurre en su seño. Porque Ben parece preocuparse cada vez menos de la Isla, mirando por los intereses propios. Porque todos saben que ese hombre no podrá escapar eternamente de su destino, que algún día tendrá que sufrir pérdidas y deberá dejar de mirar a su alrededor con esa frialdad tan suya y preguntarse qué hizo mal –o quizá bien- para tener lo que tenía o tendrá.

El campamento es un hervidero de nervios en tensión mientras caminan hacia El Templo. Pero están contentos, porque aunque _Él_ todavía no los esté acompañando, lo sienten más cerca que nunca.

Estuvieron decepcionados, cierto. Algunos opinan que el truco de ese viejo cabrón sólo fue una forma de humillarle. A _Él_. Nadie lo dice en voz alta, pero muchos creen que lo que hizo Ben aquel día fue una trampa. Linus sabía que _Él_ no lo haría –no podría hacerlo- y que quería que todos los otros lo vieran. Que vieran a John Locke, su Elegido, no poder matar a su padre, ese hijo de puta bastardo capaz de arrojar a su hijo desde un octavo piso y ve cómo se partía la espalda sin imputarse. Y unos dicen que fue por debilidad, mientras otros opinan que fue por bondad. Y la mayoría están seguros de que Ben sólo quemaba su último cartucho para no perder su poder, ni dejar de ser intocable y convertirse en uno más del grupo.

Y le estaban agradecidos. Algunas veces. No solían recriminarles las muertes de sus compañeros, aunque debían reconocer que habían sido demasiadas pérdidas desde que el 815 se estrelló en su hogar. Ellos eran soldados, estaban acostumbrados a la muerte. La habían aceptado como parte de sus vidas al llegar a la Isla y no solían regodearse en el sufrimiento que supone una pérdida humana. Todos, desde el más joven hasta el más anciano, sabían y aceptaban que la Isla era lo más importante y que siempre lo sería. Todos están dispuestos a sufrir y a morir por ella. Incluido Ben, que a tantos hombres había enviado hacia una muerte casi segura, confiando únicamente en su pericia y en la buena suerte. Y la buena suerte nunca fue algo confiable.

Por supuesto estarán encantados de que Ben Linus se reúna nuevamente con ellos. A él también lo esperan, aunque con menos fervor que a John Locke. Ben siempre será importante para ellos, porque él les ayudó a librarse de Dharma y a tantas otras cosas que sería difícil enumerar. Pero Ben también es egoísta algunas veces y todos esperan que John sea diferente, que no busque un beneficio propio en la Isla y sepa guiarlos a todos y escuchar a Jacob cada vez que fuera necesario.

Richard los observa a todos. Falta muy poco para llegar a El Templo y no puede evitar compartir la emoción de los demás. A pesar del incierto peligro que se cierne sobre ellos, los otros están emocionados y ansiosos por tener a John cerca. Nadie les ha confirmado que vaya a ir con ellos, pero la mayoría lleva el suficiente tiempo en la Isla para sentir esas cosas. Y, definitivamente, Locke ya parece preparado para asumir su verdadero lugar en el mundo. Ni de niño, ni de adolescente ni de hombre pusilánime. No. John Locke necesitó partirse la columna en dos, desfallecer de impotencia y sufrimiento y estrellarse en un avión plagado de pasajeros para darse cuenta de que era –es- especial y debe convertirse en el que realmente es: su líder.

-Richard. Es Ben.

Y Richard se pone en pie para ver los reflejos en el espejo del, hasta el momento, líder de todos. Él, al igual que los demás, sabe que Locke no tardará en llegar, pero antes tienen que coger las armas y luchar por él. Hay unos cuantos intrusos de los que deshacerse, y nadie mejor que ellos para hacerlo. Después de todo, la Isla es suya y, digan lo que digan, de nadie más.


	12. 12 Ventisca

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. Álex y Ben._

**Tema: **12. Ventisca.

**Palabras: **1321.

**Resumen:** _Ben no se sabe ningún cuento, pero está dispuesto a complacer los caprichos de su hija_

**MOMENTO 12**

**VENTISCA**

**La Roca Negra**

Normalmente la lluvia en la Isla se va tan bruscamente como aparece, pero desde hacía tres días el tiempo se mostraba caprichoso y dispuesto a romper con la rutina de siempre. Lo que empezó como un nuevo y caprichoso chaparrón más, terminó por convertirse en una auténtica ventisca que mantenía a los habitantes de _Otherville_ encerrados en sus casas desde entonces.

Ben estaba sentado junto a la ventana, observando la lluvia con aire distraído. Para ser sincero, se aburría bastante ahí quieto, sin poder hacer nada. Si al menos a Jacob le diera por aparecerse un ratito tendría algo emocionante de lo que ocuparse, pero no. Ni globos aerostáticos cayendo del cielo, ni barcos siendo arrastrados por el mar hasta una playa desierta, ni aviones partiéndose en dos y sembrando la Isla de tocapelotas. Nada de eso. Sólo una puñetera tormenta y un montón de horas para no hacer nada. Podría ponerse a meditar sobre asuntos de fecundidad, vida eterna y rollos parecidos, pero no tenía ganas.

Afortunadamente, Ben no era el único que estaba aburrido. A su lado, sentada sobre la alfombra, una niña de unos ocho o nueve años rasgaba una hoja de papel con sus lápices de colores. Si para el hombre era difícil estar tanto tiempo encerrado, para la chiquilla era totalmente desesperante. Había hecho todo lo que podía hacer para entretenerse: cantar, bailar, ver la televisión, intentar cocinar, leer los aburridísimos libros sobre grandes dictadores de su padre, dibujar, intentar escribir historias sobre grandes dictadores como los de su padre, pero nada daba resultado. Lo que la pequeña Alex necesitaba era salir a la calle, buscar a Karl y jugar y correr por ahí hasta caer rendida, pero con la lluvia era imposible.

No es que no hubiera intentado escaparse. No habría sido una hija digna de su padre de no haberlo intentado, pero Ben era demasiado listo y había bloqueado toda huida aún antes de producirse. El día anterior había estado muy cerca (Álex utilizó la gatera de la cocina), pero Ben la detuvo y le echó una bronca monumental. La bronca, sin embargo, no la hacía aburrirse menos, así que Alex se levantó y se puso en pie frente a su progenitor con aire marcial. Ben dejó de mirar la lluvia y le prestó atención a ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Álex?

-Me aburro.

-Ya. ¿Por qué no juegas un rato a...? –Ben miró a su alrededor. Evidentemente, Álex ya se había cansado de todos sus juguetes y le iba a dar bastante la paliza -¿Algo?

-Porque para jugar a "algo" tendría que hacerlo aquí dentro y estoy cansada de estar aquí.

-¿Y qué se supone que puedo hacer yo? Sigue lloviendo a cántaros y aún no puedo manejar el tiempo a mi antojo.

-¿Aún? –Álex alzó una ceja, interesada en esa última frase -¿Podrás hacerlo algún día?

-Podré intentarlo –Ben se encogió de hombros. Claro que podría intentarlo, pero no esperaba que Álex se lo tomara tan en serio, porque la niña sonrió como si de verdad le creyera y dejó de insistir en el asunto. Aún así, seguía estando aburrida, así que el hombre suspiró y la cogió por los hombros –Está bien. ¿Quieres que juguemos al ajedrez? –Ella negó con la cabeza -¿Al Risk?

-Odio el Risk, papá.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? No voy a dejarte salir.

-¡Uhm! Podrías contarme un cuento.

Ben frunció el ceño y alejó a la niña de su cuerpo. Aquella no parecía una buena idea. Odiaba cuando la gente lo dejaba indefenso y eso era lo que Álex había hecho al pedirle aquello. Porque Benjamin Linus no se sabía ningún cuento. Nadie le había enseñado ninguno de pequeño y casi siempre había alguien dispuesto a dedicar un rato a alimentar la imaginación de Álex. Tom parecía conocer todos los relatos infantiles del mundo y a Álex le encantaba sentarse en sus rodillas y escucharle mientras hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

-Yo no me sé cuentos –Dijo finalmente el hombre, optando por ser sincero con la niña. Después de todo no era como si estuviera revelando información confidencial sobre sí mismo -¿Quieres que llamemos a Tom? O incluso a Richard...

Richard se enfadaría un poco si Ben lo hacía ir a la casa sólo para eso, pero le contaría el cuento a Álex sólo para quedar bien. Tom, en cambio, se mostraría encantado, sentaría a Álex en sus rodillas y se comportaría como un Papá Noel de vacaciones en el Caribe.

-Da igual que no te sepas ninguno, papá –Álex lo cogió de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el sofá –Invéntatelo.

-¿Inventármelo?

-Sí –Álex afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza –Cuéntame algo sobre ese barco enorme que hay en mitad de la selva.

-¿La Roca Negra?

-¡Ése!

No era una buena idea. No es como si inventarse historias sobre un barco del siglo XIX encallado en mitad de la Isla –y que además atraía la atención de hombres peculiares que se llamaban Charles y era unos auténticos cabrones-fuera algo que le apeteciera mucho, pero Álex se lo estaba pidiendo. Y, aunque le molestara reconocerlo, él no podía negarle casi nada a Álex.

-Está bien –Masculló entre dientes, sentándose junto a la niña –Pues la Roca Negra iba por el mar un día...

-¡Así no! –Interrumpió la niña, aparentemente indignada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Los cuentos no empiezan así –Comunicó ella con aire de sabelotodo –Se dice "Había una vez" o "Érase una vez" o cosas parecidas.

Eso a Ben le pareció una tontería, pero no creyó que Álex fuera a comprenderlo, así que decidió seguir su consejo. La niña era la experta en cuentos, no él.

-Está bien. Había una vez un barco que se llamaba "La Roca Negra" que iba por el mar y...

-¡No!

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? –Ben pareció sorprendido por esa nueva interrupción.

-Un barco no puede ser el protagonista de un cuento, papá.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque los barcos no pueden hablar, ni pelear con espadas ni rescatar a princesas en apuros.

-¿Se supone que eso debe hacer el protagonista de un cuento?

-¡Claro! Tiene que ser un príncipe, porque nadie más puede rescatar a las princesas –Alex alzó la cabeza con orgullo –Ya sabes, papá. Princesas con príncipes. Campesinos con campesinas.

Ben sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Si eso era lo que se enseñaban los cuentos infantiles sobre las clases sociales, él no pensaba discutirlo. Quizá, algún día le sirviera para recordarle a Álex que ella era una princesa y Karl un campesino.

-Está bien –Ben suspiró y se aclaró la voz, creyendo que ya había captado lo básico para inventar un cuento –Había una vez, un príncipe que tenía un barco y le llamó "La Roca Negra"

Álex chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. Ben se quedó callado y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-El príncipe. No has dicho que es de un reino muy lejano.

-¿Qué...? ¿Por qué tiene que ser de un reino muy lejano?

-Porque los cuentos son así, papá. En serio no sabes nada.

Ben refunfuñó y luchó por no levantarse y salir de allí en ese momento. Álex era su hija, debía ser paciente con ella.

-Está bien. Lo intentaré otra vez, pero deja de interrumpirme todo el tiempo.

Álex se quedó callada, pero miró a su padre como si tuviera la certeza de que iba a hacerlo más otra vez. Ben volvió a aclararse la garganta y se dispuso a hablar. Intentaba imaginar una buena historia y, entonces, llamaron a la puerta. Ben giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de llover. Ni siquiera le importó ver a ese mocoso insufrible. El sol y Karl le habían salvado la vida. Álex no tendría que descubrir que su padre era incapaz de inventarse cuentos. Sí grandes mentiras para captar seguidores para su _Otra_ causa, pero no historias con príncipes caballerosamente ridículos y princesas patéticamente lloronas. Era un gran alivio.


	13. 13 Debilidad

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. __Sabine/Ethan._

**Tema: **13. Debilidad.

**Palabras: **724.

**Resumen:** _Ser madre podía ser una bendición o una maldición en la Isla._

**MOMENTO 13**

**DEBILIDAD**

**Maternidad**

-Salva a mi bebé.

Hace casi una hora que Sabine no repite otra cosa. Arde en fiebre, sufre un dolor espantoso y apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos y dedica sus últimas energía a pensar en su hijo. Ethan, sentado a su lado, echa un nuevo vistazo a los monitores y suspira. Sabe que está inmerso en una batalla perdida. Sabe que puede luchar hasta la extenuación para intentar salvar la vida de Sabine o la de su hijo y que dicha lucha sólo lo llevará al fracaso. Ya lo ha visto otras veces. Demasiadas veces.

Sabine estruja las sábanas entre sus dedos. Está tan débil que parece capaz de dejar de respirar en cualquier momento y, sin embargo, se empeña en rogar por la vida de su hijo. Un hijo que, quizá, haya sido el principal causante de la muerte de su madre. Ethan, poco dado a realizar cualquier gesto de naturaleza íntima, menos aún con sus pacientes, agarra la mano convulsa de la mujer y acaricia lentamente los dedos. Suave, consolador y resignado. Le parece que Sabine se relaja un segundo, pero no tarda en agitar nuevamente la cabeza, gruñendo frases ininteligibles de dolor. Suplicando con total claridad por su hijo.

Su sueño había sido ser madre. Muchas mujeres en el campamento deseaban serlo, pero no todas se atrevían a dar el paso. Apenas una semana antes, Danny y él mismo habían convencido a Colleen de que se olvidara de la idea. Posiblemente no tardaría en volver a soñar con un hijo, como la misma Sabine, pero hasta entonces podrían recuperarse de la pérdida que pronto sufrirían.

Sabine había hablado de ser madre por primera vez unos dos años antes. A pesar de no contar con una pareja que hiciera las veces de padre, se mostró decidida y segura de sí misma. Tanto, que más de uno se hubiera mostrado voluntario para echarle una mano. Pero en aquel entonces ya había habido alguna muerte provocada por los embarazos y la chica, joven, cargada de vida y aterrorizada, se echó atrás. Y Ethan se alegró porque, aunque aún no relacionaban embarazos con muertes, intuía que nada bueno podía salir de esa combinación.

Pero Sabine no se había amedrentado a pesar del temor inicial. Quería ser madre e insistió hasta quedar embarazada. Ethan la recordaba como una mujer enérgica, de carácter fuerte, decidida, trabajadora y ruda en ocasiones. No le gustaba verla consumida por la debilidad enfermiza de su cuerpo. No soportaba ver sus ojos vacíos de vida y escuchar su respiración errática. Agonizante.

-Ethan.

El susurro consigue sobresaltarle. Ethan dirige sus ojos hasta el rostro de Sabine, consciente por primera vez en muchas horas.

-No deberías hablar. Estás muy débil.

-Mi bebé, Ethan.

Era de esperar. Un mínimo segundo de vida dedicado a pensar en su hijo. Ethan, que es plenamente consciente de que jamás entenderá la clase de conexión que se forja entre madres e hijos, siente una gran admiración por Sabine.

-Todo va a estar bien.

Sabine ríe amargamente. Ya ha oído esa frase otras veces y sabe que cuando alguien asegura que todo irá bien y te mira como si te estuvieras muriendo, significa que realmente te estás muriendo.

-Sálvalo, por favor.

Ethan quiere decirle que lo hará, pero no puede mentirle. No cuando sabe que Sabine intuye su final y no hay mentira que pueda engañarla.

-Estoy tan cansada. Y me duele…

Ethan observa sus constantes vitales. Intuye que no tardará en quedar en coma y recompone su expresión, dispuesto a darle un último y merecido aliento.

-Creo que ya llegado el momento de una cesárea.

-¿Cesárea? Pero si sólo estoy de siete meses…

-No voy a engañarte. Tanto el bebé como tú estáis muy graves, pero he hablado con Juliet y está segura de que el bebé tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir si lo sacamos ahora. Hemos esperado todo lo posible, pero podríamos…

-Claro –Sabine lo interrumpe, cerrando los ojos un instante y acariciando su vientre con ternura y de forma protectora. Ethan la mira y siente cierta admiración que no acierta a explicar –Hazlo.

No le cree. Ethan lo sabe y, aún así, le sonríe y le aprieta la mano para infundirle confianza. La muerte es una mierda, pero es el precio a pagar por estar allí. Un precio que él y todos los demás pagan totalmente encantados.


	14. 14 Lucha

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Advertencia: **Spoilers de la quinta temporada a partir de la línea siguiente. Mucho cuidado.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. Charles/Ellie._

**Tema: **.

**Palabras: **1263.

**Resumen:** _Cuando los americanos llegaron a la Isla, ambos se prepararon para la guerra._

**MOMENTO 14**

**LUCHA**

**Querer y deber**

Los observan escondidos en la jungla. Los soldados corren velozmente por la playa, montando un campamento bastante aceptable en cuestión de segundos y estableciendo turnos de vigilancia con asombrosa facilidad. Son apenas una veintena, pero son eficientes y están bien preparados. Charles y Ellie saben que deben volver cuanto antes con los demás e informar sobre lo que acaban de ver, pero no pueden evitar observarlo todo con fascinación. Especialmente él, que siempre ha mostrado cierto grado de interés por el orden y el honor, aunque aún no haya llegado a ser un buen soldado.

-Vamos.

Ellie le golpea suavemente un hombro y le indica que deben ponerse en camino. Tienen un par de días de caminata hasta su propio campamento y no quiere tener que moverse por la jungla una vez haya anochecido. Charles, sin embargo, continua mirando a los soldados. Tiene los labios apretados y una expresión un tanto extraña en el rostro que Ellie no puede descifrar. Nunca ha podido hacerlo y no cree que pueda conseguirlo alguna vez.

-Widmore. Tenemos que avisar a Richard. Ahora.

Al fin, Charles aparta la vista de la playa y la mira. No parece muy contento, pero se da media vuelta y comienza a andar por la jungla aplastándolo todo a su paso. Ellie no puede contener un gesto divertido mientras lo mira. Obviamente está enfadado. Aunque, claro, Charles siempre parece estarlo.

-Como sigas haciendo tanto ruido terminarán por descubrirnos.

Ellie no ha hablado con acritud, pero Charles se detiene y la mira haciéndose el ofendido. Tiene muy mal carácter, pero Ellie suele hablarle así algunas veces, cuando quiere tomarle el pelo. Y quizá ese no sea el momento adecuado para bromear, pero le apetece molestar a Widmore. Siempre se pone insoportable cuando le toca hacer guardia y, aunque ese día tienen una misión importante entre mano, él sigue estando igual de molesto. Ellie supone que es su naturaleza y se limita a sonreír de forma conciliadora cuando él la mira. Sabe, no obstante, que a ella no la atacará de ninguna manera. No sabe porqué, eso sí, pero Charles nunca se comporta con ella de la misma forma en que lo hace con todos los demás.

-Cállate.

Ellie se siente bastante satisfecha. Charles sigue andando y, aunque sigue mostrándose airado, se muestra más cuidadoso. No es como si no estuvieran preparados para deslizarse por la selva sin hacer ruido. Han estado entrenándose para ello desde niños y Ellie sabe perfectamente que Widmore se ha tomado ese entrenamiento mucho más en serio que cualquiera de sus compañeros. Es un poco orgulloso a veces y se tiene en muy alta estima, pero Ellie sabe perfectamente que tiene razón al saberse especial. Distinto. A Richard Alpert suelen sacarle de quicio sus aires de grandeza. Ellie ha pensado que alguna vez le costarán caros, pero mientras lo ve caminar por la selva sabe que son lo más destacado que hay en él. Eso que, quizá, algún día le ayudará a mantenerse a flote.

-Iremos por el río –Charles habla de pronto. Su voz cortante no da lugar a réplica, pero Ellie está de acuerdo con él, en cualquier caso. Sólo el río hará desaparecer su rastro en caso de que los soldados lo encuentren y decidan seguirlo. Pero había un inconveniente –Tardaremos medio día más, pero nos quitaremos de encima a _esos._

Por supuesto, Widmore ha pensado en todo. Y, obviamente, ya habla de los soldados americanos como si fueran el enemigo. No es que Ellie piense que están allí para hacer turismo, pero prefiere otorgar el beneficio de la duda. Un poco y sólo algunas veces.

De pronto, Charles se detiene y mira atrás. Ellie piensa que alguien los está siguiendo y se pone a la defensiva, pero no es eso. Su compañero tiene esa mirada, ésa que da a entender que ha tenido una idea grandiosa. O al menos bajo su punto de vista, porque normalmente sus ideas implican insubordinación y castigos no muy agradables. Pero Charles es un chico al que le gusta arriesgar y que no teme a Richard. Realmente no parece temer a demasiadas cosas y eso no deja de ser peligroso.

-Esperaremos aquí.

Ellie lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero Charles la ignora por completo.

-¿Disculpa? Ya conoces el protocolo, Widmore. Debemos informar cuanto antes. No podemos agazaparnos y esperar a que nos encuentren.

-¿No lo entiendes? De eso se trata precisamente, Ellie. De que nos encuentren.

Ellie frunce el ceño. No le gusta el escalofrío que le recorre la columna vertebral. Un escalofrío que le hace creer que esa idea es buena, por más problemas que pudiera ocasionar. Las palabras de Charles suenan a aventura, a correr riesgos innecesarios y, en cierta forma, quiere hacerlo. Aunque no pueden.

-_Esos_ no tardarán en enviar un grupo de reconocimiento. Un par de hombres o tres. Con suerte, encontrarán nuestro rastro y lo seguirán. Nos quedaremos aquí, los emboscaremos y le llevaremos a Richard un prisionero. Él nos dirá lo que pretenden al venir aquí. Ahorraremos trabajo y demostraremos que tenemos iniciativa. Nada puede salir mal.

No. Si todo ocurriera como Charles afirma, no saldría mal. Pero no es una buena idea. Es emocionante y podría otorgarles su propio instante de gloria, pero podrían surgir muchos inconvenientes. Como que el grupo de reconocimiento incluyera a más de tres hombres, o que perdieran en su enfrentamiento con soldados bien entrenados. Y, además, ella podía suponer porqué estaban en la Isla. O porque la consideraban una isla más, lo que implicaba ejercicios militares y bombas atómicas. O porque sabían que esa era la Isla y querían aprovecharse de ella. Nada que otros no hubieran intentado antes, en cualquier caso.

-No esperaremos, Widmore. Retomaremos la marcha y llegaremos al campamento lo antes posible. Haremos lo que debemos hacer, no lo que nos gustaría.

-¿Tan pronto te entra el miedo, Ellie? –Charles suena burlón y no parece dispuesto a moverse. Es tan terco que la chica duda que pueda convencerlo para seguir adelante –La guerra ni siquiera ha comenzado y tú ya quieres irte a casa. Esperaba un poco más de ti, la verdad.

Las palabras le atraviesan la cabeza como un latigazo y siente la rabia inundar cada poro de su cuerpo. No sabe porqué le afectan tanto. Widmore sólo es un fanfarrón con ganas de molestar y ella es más lista que eso. Pero no soporta que la llamen cobarde. Ella es, tal vez, la mejor soldado del campamento y todos, incluido Charles, lo saben.

-A mí me parece que sí estamos en guerra, Charlie- Utiliza el nombre a propósito, porque sabe que a él le molesta y quiere precisamente eso: molestarlo. Efectivamente, Widmore aprieta los dientes y el fusil, aunque se esfuerza por parecer indiferente –Esos hombres han invadido nuestra Isla. Nos han declarado la guerra. Y nosotros sólo somos soldados con órdenes que cumplir. Y nuestras órdenes son las de informar de cualquier incidente que tenga lugar en la Isla. Como la invasión. Así que déjate de iniciativas propias, de hacer prisioneros y de gilipolleces y sigue andando.

Ellie no sabe si él la escuchará o no. Le parece que no, pero ve su mandíbula agitarse con impaciencia un segundo. Puede sentir la ira de Charles. Sabe que él siente esa realidad como una derrota y, por eso, no dice nada burlón cuando él sigue andando hacia el río. Ambos saben que ella tiene razón, pero a Ellie nunca le ha gustado restregarle a nadie esas cosas. Widmore posiblemente sí lo haría, pero ella no es Widmore. Afortunadamente para todos.


	15. 15 Interludio

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. _Richard Alpert/Benjamin Linus.

**Tema: **15. Interludio.

**Palabras: **1002.

**Resumen:** Cosas que decir durante una partida de ajedrez.

**MOMENTO 15**

**INTERLUDIO**

**Una partida de ajedrez**

-He decidido unirme al club de lectura de Juliet. Esta tarde será la primera reunión a la que asista. Creo que le toca a Adam escoger un libro. Sólo espero que no sea de Stephen King. No podría soportarlo.

Richard apenas levanta la vista del tablero de ajedrez. No sabe muy bien si mover la torre para protegerla o ser más osado y atacar con el caballo. El ajedrez nunca ha sido su juego predilecto. Ben lo está observando distraídamente. Aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario, está plenamente concentrado en el juego. Richard está bastante seguro de que tiene bastante claro su próximo movimiento. Después de todo, Benjamin Linus siempre tiene un plan, incluso mientras habla de cosas tan insustanciales como el club de lectura de Juliet.

-Dudo que a Adam le guste Stephen King.

Finalmente, Richard opta por mantenerse prudente y mueve la torre. Le parece que Ben tuerce el gesto durante una milésima de segundo, aunque no sabe si por satisfacción o no. Posiblemente lo primero.

-Aunque es posible que a Juliet…

-¿Juliet?

-Apuesto que _Carrie_ es su libro favorito.

-¿_Carrie_? Eso sería muy decepcionante.

Ben mueve la reina. Richard frunce el ceño y contempla el tablero una vez más. Tiene la sensación de que está siendo asediado casi sin darse cuenta y, de pronto, le invade la certeza de que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ben le ha ganado la partida. Otra vez.

-¿Has leído _Carrie_, Ben?

Las cejas de Linus se arquean en una mueca casi burlona. Richard se incorpora un poco, a la espera de una respuesta.

-¿Lo has leído tú, Richard?

Alpert sonríe, se vuelve a recostar en su silla y mira sus fichas otra vez. No podrá sacar nada bueno de allí. Está bastante seguro de que Ben conseguirá hacer jaque mate en unos cuantos movimientos. Y el ajedrez realmente no es su fuerte.

-Prefiero la literatura del XIX. Ya lo sabes.

Mueve el caballo. Quiere protegerlo de un peón que resulta bastante amenazante desde su, en apariencia, inofensiva posición. Aunque, claro, incluso un peón puede convertirse en arma mortal en manos de un hombre como el que tiene ahora mismo frente a sí.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! –Esa vez sí, Ben sonríe. Richard tiene bastante claro que ha caído en alguna trampa y le parece adivinar por dónde van a ir los tiros a partir de ese instante –Hay bastantes buenas novelas de terror escritas en aquellos años.

Y ven agita los dedos en el aire, preparado para el ataque definitivo. Richard supone que es mejor rendirse, aunque nunca lo haría ante Ben. Entre ellos siempre han existido ciertos límites que no deberían sobrepasarse nunca. Ni siquiera en ajedrez. Y dejarse vencer sin prestar un poco de batalla es una de ellas.

-Quizá, si sugieres _Drácula_ en la próxima reunión, Juliet se olvide de su pasión por el señor King.

Ben alza una ceja. Richard se ríe internamente porque, aunque brevemente, su rival ha parecido un poco afectado. Suele pasarle cuando se trata de Juliet. Y a Richard le parece de lo más normal dadas las circunstancias, así que no está de más utilizar esa arma de cuando en cuando.

-El frágil corazón de Amelia no soportaría esa terrible lectura.

Richard casi deja escapar una carcajada. Pero sólo casi, porque antes de darse cuenta, Ben ha obtenido su tan ansiada victoria.

-El frágil corazón de Amelia –Richard suspira y agita la cabeza- Eso es jaque mate. ¿Cierto?

-Totalmente.

Richard no sabe cómo se las ha arreglado para volver a perder. La partida había empezado muy bien para él, pero Ben siempre sabía muy bien cómo mover sus piezas, incluso cuando la cosa se ponía fea. Él es un jugador mucho más agresivo, un hombre que apenas parpadea cuando tiene que sacrificar a sus peones, incluso a su reina, para ganar. Porque eso es lo que Ben siempre desea. Ganar.

-Es extraño.

-No, Richard. No lo es. Francamente, eres el peor ajedrecista con el que he jugado en mi vida.

Eso puede ser cierto (de hecho, Richard está bastante seguro de que lo es), así que no se molesta demasiado por las palabras de Linus. De cualquier forma, no es el motivo más importante que podría tener para enfadarse con Ben.

-Me refiero a la Isla. A esta paz.

Ben mira a su alrededor como buscando algo. Sabe que Richard ha estado allí por mucho más tiempo que él o cualquier otro de sus hombres y, aunque quiere comprenderlo, no acierta a captar todo el significado de sus palabras. Porque, aunque Richard ha hablado con su acostumbrada calma, algo en su tono de voz, en su mirada, en el movimiento de sus manos, resulta bastante perturbador. Y es que Richard Alpert ha visto suficientes cosas como para saber que ese periodo de tranquilidad no es más que un interludio antes de que llegue lo que se les viene encima. Sea lo que sea.

-Aunque dudo que vaya a durar mucho –Richard de pone en pie, coge su chaqueta y se dirige hacia la puerta –Presiento que se acerca una tormenta –Inclina la cabeza a modo de despedida –Que disfrutes del club de lectura.

Ben escucha la puerta cerrarse. Después, comienza a recoger el tablero y las piezas y las mete perfectamente organizadas en su caja. Alex no tardará en llegar. Supone que pasará toda la tarde viendo películas con Karl y que, quizá, se anime a preparar algo de cena. Todo es tan normal y cotidiano que las palabras de Richard le suenan a chino, como mínimo. Después, se da cuenta de que tiene razón.

Ya son muchos años disfrutando de esa tranquilidad en la Isla. Años buenos durante los que ha tenido que preocuparse por un par de cosas pero que han pasado rápidos y felices. Ben se ha acostumbrado a eso y le gusta, pero es consciente de que en la Isla nada es para siempre. Y si, tal y como Richard afirma, se acerca una tormenta, él se enfrentará a los primeros con la determinación de siempre. Aunque los problemas lluevan del cielo y rompan su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, saldrá victorioso. Como siempre.


	16. 16 Antojo

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Advertencia:** Spoilers de la Quinta Temporada a partir de ya.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. _Eloise Hawking _/ Charles Widmore._

**Tema: **16. Antojo.

**Palabras: **417.

**Resumen:** Charles está seguro de que no hay nada peor en el mundo que una mujer embarazada

**MOMENTO 16**

**ANTOJO**

**Cruzar la línea**

El embarazo la ha vuelto loca. Sí. Debe ser eso. Las hormonas, los cambios de humor y todo eso. Sin duda es la explicación más lógica. No hay otra. Porque normalmente Eloise es una mujer sensata. Si estuviera en sus cabales –o sea, si no estuviera embarazada- nunca le hubiera pedido algo como eso. Sí. Era por el embarazo.

-Pero, Ellie. ¿Estás segura?

-Me llamo Eloise. Y, sí. Estoy segura.

Si Charles no fuera un hombre hecho y derecho, acostumbrado a luchar a muerte todos los días, hubiera gimoteado como un niño. Mira a Ellie –No. Eloise- y lee en sus ojos que no está dispuesta a ceder. Maldita sea.

-¿Y la tregua?

Eloise frunce el ceño. Mala señal. Charles la conoce desde siempre y sabe que va a explotar. Y no es que ella sea de las que explotan muy a menudo y por tonterías, pero cuando lo hace…

Bueno, cuando lo hace es mejor mantenerse alejado. Lo más alejado posible, de hecho.

-¡Me da igual la tregua! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso es mucho pedir un poco de mantequilla de cacahuete?

Charles suspira. Es por el embarazo. Sí. Es por eso. Y como es por el embarazo, debe contener las ganas que tiene de matarla. Mantequilla de cacahuete. ¡Cómo si a ella le gustara! Charles recuerda que una tarde, cuando eran unos críos, se le ocurrió invitarla a merendar y le ofreció precisamente eso, mantequilla de cacahuete, y ella se la tiró a la cabeza. De hecho, Charles aún tiene una cicatriz detrás de la oreja que da fe de ello. Y, ahora. ¿Quiere que arriesgue su vida, la de sus hombres y la tregua con Dharma por un frasco de algo que ni siquiera le gusta? Es por el embarazo. Sí. Sólo por eso.

De cualquier forma. ¿Estaría muy mal visto si la cogiera por el cuello y apretara hasta hacerla callar? Seguramente Richard y los otros se cabrearían un poco, y tampoco debía ser bueno para la salud de Eloise y la del bebé. Pero es que le sentaría tan bien hacerlo. A cualquiera que llevara casi dos horas discutiendo por aquello le sentaría bien.

-Como no te vayas ahora mismo y me traigas lo que quiero, te juro que te pego un tiro, Charlie.

Charles aprieta los dientes. Algo palpita en sus manos mientras se levanta y sale de la tienda. Es el embarazo y él un completo idiota por cumplir con los antojos de esa maldita chiflada. Pero. ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Lo sé. Lo siento. Esto es una completa ida de olla sin sentido alguno, pero es que me he divertido tanto escribiéndolo… Imaginar a los dos superjefazos discutiendo por un antojo no ha tenido precio. Espero que os haya gustado y perdonad. De verdad. Lo siento._

_Cris Snape_


	17. 17 Viaje

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Tabla: **Momentos.

**Fandom: **Lost.

**Advertencia:** Spoilers de la Quinta Temporada a partir de ya.

**Claim: **_Los Otros. _Richard Alpert.

**Tema: **17. Viaje.

**Palabras: **569.

**Resumen:** En teoría, el viaje no debía acarrear demasiados problemas, pero la teoría no siempre se cumple.

**MOMENTO 17**

**VIAJE**

**Perdidos**

Un viaje sencillo. Únicamente había que trasladar medio centenar de esclavos hasta la costa oeste del continente americano. No era una operación que se realizara muy a menudo, puesto que las rutas más comunes eran las del Atlántico, pero el capitán de la _Roca Negra_, Alvar Anso, había decidido arriesgar en pos de un mayor rendimiento económico y habían partido de Madagascar casi dos meses antes.

En teoría, deberían haber avistado tierra hacía ya semanas, pero lo único que veían a su alrededor era mar. Los esclavos amenazaban con revelarse, los marineros estaban cansados y desmoralizados y Anso llevaba días sin abrir la boca. Su segundo de abordo, el único hombre en el que Anso parecía confiar plenamente, murió una semana atrás y, aunque sus hombres le pedían instrucciones, Anso parecía haberse quedado sin ideas. Insistían en que mantuvieran el rumbo, con la esperanza de que hubiera novedades, mientras la situación se volvía más y más caótica.

Había sido un error no proveer el barco de todos los víveres que hubieran sido necesarios para un viaje largo. Anso aseguró en su momento que podrían obtener más alimentos en el siguiente puerto, ese que no llegaba nunca, y la comida escaseaba tanto que era prácticamente inexistente. El hambre habría sido un mal menor si no hubiera llegado el escorbuto. Anso había perdido a más de la mitad de los esclavos y a un buen número de miembros de la tripulación, y las cosas no tenían pinta de ir a mejorar. Pronto incluso tendrían problemas con el agua, aunque eso era algo que sólo Anso y el escribano del barco sabían.

Richard Alpert no estaba enterado de esa situación, por supuesto. Tenía la suerte de no haber enfermado aún y, puesto que en su juventud había trabajado para un médico italiano –como ayuda de cámara, pero eso carecía de importancia- alguien había decidido que estaba capacitado para tratar a los enfermos. No era mucho lo que podía hacer, salvo aislarlos del resto y arrojar sus cadáveres al mar para evitar la propagación de enfermedades aún peores que las que ya los asolaban.

Eso era lo que estaba haciendo esa mañana. Dos esclavos y uno de los vigías no habían soportado la noche y, después de envolverlos en los restos de una de las velas que se había echado a perder en la última tormenta, Richard y otro de los pocos hombres sanos que quedaban arrojaron sus cadáveres al mar. A Richard el panorama le parecía absolutamente desolador. Él realmente no quería ser marinero. Sólo viajaba en ese barco porque quería llegar a América y, a pesar de eso, llevaba casi tres años viviendo en el mar.

-Tierra.

La voz áspera de George, su compañero, atrajo su atención. Durante un segundo, Richard pensó que el pobre hombre estaba alucinando, pero al alzar la vista vio, efectivamente, tierra. A pesar del cansancio y el hambre, Richard sonrió abiertamente.

-Tierra –Susurró, e intercambió una mirada con George.

-¡Tierra!

El grito de ambos sacó de su ensoñación a los demás marineros. Pronto la cubierta del barco se convirtió en una fiesta y hubo incluso quién fue a hacer partícipes a los esclavos de tanta felicidad.

Richard abrazó a unos cuantos compañeros y celebró el avistamiento. Estaban salvados.

Más tarde llegarían la tormenta, el resto de las muertes y el encallar en medio de la isla, pero Richard ameritaría esa felicidad durante años. Muchos, muchos años.


End file.
